Special Operations/Sunder4321
Special Operations, aka Spec Ops are limited time challenges where players can earn unique Boss items through battle and even a new hero/s by completing specified objectives. Once the time for the mission has expired, the hero is put back in the vault. Special Operations can be accessed from the Flight Deck or the Mission screen. While normal Missions require 10 energy to access battles, Spec Ops also require Unstable Iso-8 to do the events. It costs Unstable Iso-8 for battles and for Deploy missions. It can be obtained through Gifts from friends, dropped in battles or deploys, or purchased from the store. However, once the mission is expired that flavor of Unstable Iso-8 goes away with it. WARNING: Spoilers! 'Chapter 1 - Secret Invasion' On the Skrulls' planet, Queen Veranke orchestrated an invasion on Earth. They knew that the heroes were the only thing stopping them from doing so, so they decided to infiltrate them first. Veranke had to undergo an Infiltration Ritual to be able to mimic the powers, personality, and memories of Jessica Drew, aka Spider-Woman. The infiltration started with the skrull Siri, who impersonated as Elektra. Siri was able to capture Elektra and take her place. Siri then led The Hand. While that happened, Daredevil sent Maya Lopez aka Echo on an infiltration mission with The Hand. When she went there, she was infected with a drug by "Elektra" that made Echo do her commands. The New Avengers were able to save her, and the drug was removed. Siri then showed itself to the New Avengers, and Echo was able to defeat it. The Avengers had an argument on what to do with the body. Spider-Woman wanted to give the body to Tony Stark, to see what it was doing there with The Hand. Though Wolverine didn't want to give the body to Stark, assuming that Stark was also a Skrull. Spider-Woman stole the body and chased it to Tony. The Avengers were split into three, the first group went to S.H.I.E.L.D. to answer an emergy call, the second group to go after Spider-Woman, and the third group to go to the Savage Lands. The body ended up being given. The emergency call came from Delroy Garrett Jr., who reported to the Avengers that he spotted Skrulls walking around the streets. He was equipped with special visors that lets him see through shapeshifted Skrulls. The heroes eventually attacked a horde of Skrulls in New York City, including Skrulls that were impersonating other heroes. While the heroes were busy taking out Skrulls, Thanos had his own scheme taking place. His goal was to obtain all the 6 Infinity Gems hidden everywhere. He used the Terrigen Bomb given to him by Maximus the Mad, to get minions to find the gems for him, and he captured Adam Warlock who is the weilder of the Infinity Gauntlet. The Silver Surfer witnessed this and went to Earth to warn the Avengers. After the heroes took out Spider-Woman, who was actually Queen Veranke in disguise, Surfer came to Doctor Strange and reported to him Thanos's evil plans. 'Chapter 2 - The Gauntlet' Commander Fury organized teams of heroes to find each individual gems. Some were sent to space to find Adam Warlock. Surfer guided the other teams as to where the gems are collected. Captain America's team saw that one of the gems where missing. They assumed that Thanos had that already collected. One by one, Thanos collected all the 6 gems. He wanted to impress his lover Death by destroying half of the Earth. With the complete Infinity Gauntlet, he does so. Desperate times come to desperate measures. Cyclops asked the assistance of Magneto. The space team saw Adam in a glass chamber. They made him escape, and he helped the team find Thanos and the gauntlet. The Earth team discovered M.O.D.O.K. leading the Inhumans and destroyed most of Manhattan, simply to distract the heroes from Thanos's shenanigans. Nebula, Thanos's granddaughter, didn't want what was going on. She hid and ran, before Thanos captured her and trapped her in Adam's glass chamber, before finding out that he was missing. He knew that the heroes had something to do with it, so he destroyed more parts of the Earth. The heroes on Earth called the space team to find Thanos immediately before Earth ceases. Some heroes on Earth travelled to space to help out the space team. Both Surfer and Adam found Thanos, along with M.O.D.O.K. his Inhuman minions. Surfer, Adam, Magneto, and the rest of the heroes battled Thanos and stole back the gauntlet. Adam wore it once more and repaired Earth back as it was before. He also broke out Nebula from the chamber. While he was doing this, Magneto betrayed them and used his magnetic powers to steal the gauntlet and use it for himself, recreating the Earth that he has planned. 'Chapter 3 - House of M' Everything has changed. Magneto is now King Magnus, sentinels floating everywhere, the mutant population greater than the average human's. Steve Rogers was an aged war veteran, Sam Wilson was Captain America, Carol Danvers was Captain Marvel and the most popular superhero in America, Spider-Man is living a peaceful life with Gwen Stacy, Coulson is now commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Special Operations